


Mermaids & Magicians

by Cxiaki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: /Reader kinda thing, Additional Tags to Be Added, Bruce Banner - Freeform, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, F/M, Loki Odinson - Freeform, Mermaid Reader, Steve Rodgers - Freeform, Thor Odinson - Freeform, but we’re going for it, clint barton - Freeform, james bucky barnes - Freeform, loki friggason, loki laufeyson - Freeform, natasha romanov - Freeform, reader - Freeform, this is probably weird, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cxiaki/pseuds/Cxiaki
Summary: Reader is a mermaid who has lived alone for 18 years, after pollution wiped out the inhabitants of her pond. Loki stumbles upon her one day, and her story begins





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Hope you like the fic! It’s not going to have as long of chapters as Assassins & Asgardians (I try to have about 3000 words per chapter) because uh wowza that’s hard to keep up with. Anyways, still hope everyone enjoys!
> 
> ALSO!!!
> 
> TW: The fic will have points where Reader mentions suicide, and self harm. Read at your own risk.

TW: The fic will have points where Reader mentions suicide, and self harm. Read at your own risk.

 

⠀⠀⠀ You woke up to another beautiful day. The sun shone brightly and it felt warm on your stomach. Smiling, you sat up. Your bright turquoise tail shimmered in the light, and you toyed with the fins. You didn’t know what to do with your day.. you never did. Your days were pretty lonely ever since some company dumped chemicals in your pond. These days, it was super clear again, but thanks to your mom you were the only survivor. You didn’t know how she did it...just...that she was gone. And so was everyone else..down to the very last minnow. 

 

⠀⠀⠀  Eventually, you started swimming around and enjoying the feel of water on your skin. It was fresh and nice, just like it was every day. Nothing really eventful was happening but that’s just the way things were when you lived alone. 

 

⠀⠀⠀ Your day was going normal. You swam, you napped, you laid on a big rock at the end of your pond, you made little nick nacks out of the plants and rocks, and by about noon you made something to eat. Your options were limited, but you didn’t mind as much as you used to. You were sitting under the old wooden dock that rested over part of the pond while you ate when suddenly you heard something you hadn’t heard in years. Footsteps. Your head snapped up and you watched whoever was above you. He had raven hair, and was wearing a completely black suit, along with black shoes. You had to admit, he was pretty damn hot. 

 

The mystery man pulled out a book, and began to read. His feet dangled over the water. Wait- when did he take off his shoes..? You must be imagining things. 

 

Swimming closer to the dock, you tried to catch a glimpse of what he was reading. Sure, humans were bad...why else would they destroy your home...your family…….

 

You shook your head. Not the time..not the time… 

 

You focused more on the book. You couldn’t recognize the words, maybe it’s another language? But they didn’t look like letters either….runes maybe? 

 

You had been so distracted that you weren’t being careful anymore. Your tail had been swishing quite a bit, like a curious cat would. Unfortunately you hadn’t been paying attention to how much sound you were making...Or how much water you were splashing into the dock…

 

—-

 

Loki had been under treacherous amounts of stress living at the Avengers Towers. Not only were the mortals infuriatingly stupid, but the confines of the tower were really starting to get to him. He needed to be outdoors, and luckily he had heard about this lake from Stark. The man had said the pond had been polluted ages ago. That all the inhabitants had died. But now it was cleared up, it ran its course with a little help from Stark himself. Now, it was forgotten. Nobody went there. It was perfect for Loki to relax for a little. 

 

Which is why he was so surprised to hear breathing from the water below him. And splashing. ‘Strange. It seems Stark’s little lake isn’t as...secluded. As he thought’ 

 

Cautiously, he stood up and took of his shirt, with magic of course. Putting his book to the side, he jumped right in. Stark said the water was fine after all, and there was no way a mere mortals creation could harm him anyways. 

 

As soon as he hit the water, he heard a startled squeak. Quickly, he grabbed the arm of whoever dared to disturb his time, and teleported them onto the dock. 

 

He wasn’t sure what he had expected. But a young siren was as far from it as you could get. 

 

The girl fell onto her butt, before giving him a terrifying look. 

 

“I—uah—-“ She was hyperventilating, the poor thing was obviously terrified. Taking on a much friendlier look, Loki knelt before her. 

 

“Well...hello there,” He spoke softly , not wanting to frighten her more. “Want to tell me why you were spying on me, girl?” 

 

—-

 

Oh lord. You had been too careless...what was going to happen to you? The human knelt before you, you couldn’t tell if he was angry or not. And how did you end up here. And who was he?

 

You were so confused, you didn’t notice him speak. Not until he flicked your nose, at least. 

 

“Answer me, girl!” 

 

Ah. He was losing his patience. 

 

“I-I—What did you say..?” 

 

“Why. Were. You. Spying.”

 

“I’m sorry!! I-Its been years since I’ve had company, and I was curious-I wanted to see what you were reading I—-I didn’t mean any harm I promise!!”

 

Loki sighed. Stark  _ did  _ say that everything else here had died, almost 18 years ago now. He looked at her...must have been lonely.

 

He hummed, and made his decision right then and there. Swooping you up, he sat you beside him on the dock. Your fins dangled off the edge and he kept an arm around your waist to keep you from getting away too fast.  

 

You tensed at his touch and stayed that way, not letting yourself relax at all. “W-w-w-What are you going to do…” 

 

You had lost any confidence you once during your 18 years of loneliness. For a 21 year old, you had little to no social skills after all, and everything before the incident was blurry to you. 

 

Loki simply pulled out an English book. 

 

“Can you read?”

 

“A little..” 

 

“Good.” 

 

He opened the book to page one and put it in between the two of you. He let you read with him and made sure you finished whatever page you were on before continuing, and he was overall considerate. By the end, you were snuggled into him for heat- you being naked other than a wrap of weeds that resided on your chest had left you quite chilly, especially as the evening rolled in. It wasn’t until the evening until he spoke again. 

 

“I have to go for the time being little siren,” your face fell. “Don’t fret. I shall return soon, and I’ll bring you some new books to read when I do…?” 

 

You smiled wide. “S-So you will come back then…?!” It was hard to hide your excitement. 

 

It had been 18 years. 

 

18 years of fending for yourself. 

 

18 years of having nobody to talk to. 

 

18 years of wondering why it was you that was still alive. 

 

18 years wishing you had died too. 

 

“Of course, darling. As soon as I can.”

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me, updating much too frequently like :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for self harm and some graphic descriptions of violence. Read at your own risk. You should be fine after the —- mark.

** _ TW FOR SELF HARM!!!! AND GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS OF VIOLENCE!!!! LIKE RIGHT OFF THE BAT!!!!!!!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!! To skip it start reading past the —-** _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It had been 48 hours since you had met the mystery man. You hadn’t realized until he left, that he had never given you his name, and vice versa. The first day you had been soul crushingly lonely. So much so in fact, that you had fallen into a old habit, much to your shame. 

 

You had cut yourself. 

 

You didn’t know, at the time if you did it to try and die, or to try and cope. You were so lonely. So, so fucking lonely. The whole day had been spent seeing flashbacks, watching your family die, watching them rot. Trying to bury them but having the sand come undone under water. You had had enough. 

 

You had to. 

 

You just..had to. 

 

You weren’t fully prepared for what was to come. You had forgotten the pain, the blood, the light headedness. You had ended up passed out under the dock with your wrist wrapped in some weeds. 

 

You hadn’t expected to wake up being pulled by the arms towards the surface by a frantic god the next day. He had practically thrown you onto the dock out of worry. Noticing your eyes slowly opening and adjusting to the light, he let out his frustrations. 

 

“What in the NORNS happened?!” He grabbed your wrist in his hand, observing the wound. 

 

“I-I…..’m sorry..” you mumbled, not fully coherent. 

 

“Who do I have to kill for this?” 

 

“What..?”

 

“Who do I have to kill for harming you.” He was trying to keep his emotions in check. He should not be so affected by a mere mortal. And yet… he was. Norns, what was happening to him…

 

“......m-me…” 

 

He froze. Why? Why had she done such a thing?! He had come back for her..she was only alone for a day.. so why..?

 

“I-I’m sorry….it’s just—,” he wrapped his coat around you her as you spoke. “I’ve been alone since I was  _ three _ ...I had to deal with—with losing my parents, losing everything, all on my own. I had to deal with nightmares-and loneliness, and feeling like this-this damn pond is a cage, on my  _ own _ . I’ve had to deal with wishing I was dead, and that it would stop, and that I could just be happy again every day for my entire  _ life _ . And then—-And then you came and I was so,  _ so _ happy but- But it brought it all back and I just—I couldn’t take it—!”

 

You had broken down. You were sobbing by the end of your explanation. Acting like a child. In front of a man you had only known for a day. 

 

This was it

 

Rock, meet bottom. 

 

—-

 

Loki felt awful hearing what you had to say. He shouldn’t have left you like he did. He could have found a way. He  _ could have _ found a way. Some way to bring you to Stark towers, to not be alone anymore…

  
  


But he couldn’t. 

 

He couldn’t bring you into that lifestyle..not yet, it was much too dangerous. You could get stabbed, or shot, or kidnapped just for being in the same vicinity of heroes. 

 

He was helpless. 

 

And he hated it. 

 

Loki pulled you into his arms. He just...held you. You let out a whimper, not knowing if he was mad or not. Petting your wet hair, he shushed you. “It’s alright darling...I’m sorry..” 

 

He shouldn’t have been so hurt by your actions. You were a mortal..wait were you even mortal? For all he knew you could be as old as him, even older but now wasn’t the time. He rocked you softly until you calmed a bit. 

 

“Let me see darling..” 

 

You shook your head. “I-I’m fine..,” you held your arm to your chest. “Just—-Can't we just..hang out for a little bit..?” 

 

The trickster nodded. The little mermaid just needed a friend. 

 

Loki brought you into the grassy area by the pond. It made you nervous, having never been on land before. In the blink of an eye, there was a blanket and pillow in the ground which he quickly sat you on. He looked at the area, then decided to bring you to a tree instead, propping pillows up on it and leaning you on them, wrapping you in a blanket. You were still pretty out of it, but, you appreciated the gesture and snuggled into the trickster when he finally sat down. 

 

“S-So….how was your day yesterday…?” 

 

Loki let out a huff. Little mermaid trying to distract him. 

 

“It was fine, thank you,” he unconsciously wrapped his arm around you and brought you closer to him “Idiot mortals got in my nerves, but I got to stab my brother..” 

 

You looked at him in awe “S-stabbed him?!” 

 

Loki laughed. “Yes well, it is a common occurrence, this one time when we were eight, I think, I turned into a snake because I know he loves snakes. But then when he went to pick up the snake to admire it I turned back into myself and said ‘Bleurg! it's me!’ And then I stabbed him. It was  _ hilarious _ until the allfather grounded me.” 

 

“The allfather?” 

 

“Ah yes. The allfather.” He seethed. You felt bad, you hadn’t meant to annoy him. 

 

“Y-you don’t have to-“

 

“The allfather is the ruler of Asgard, my home. He took me from my home planet when I was a baby, to keep as a trophy. He and Frigga raised me as their own, telling stories at night of how my people are monsters, all while telling me I was Asgardian. Then when I found out, he abandoned me.”

 

You were shocked. How could someone be that evil…? You leaned into him more, hugging him tight. “I’m sorry…”

 

He laughed. “Why are you sorry darling? It’s not your fault..” 

 

“But it happened..and you deserve better…” 

 

Loki was about to say more when lightning flashed in the sky. You had been so out of it before, that you hadn’t noticed how cloudy it was. 

 

Both you and the trickster tensed at this. You weren't sure why he was scared, but, lightning always meant pain for you. After all, you lived in water, and whenever it struck in the wrong place, it had electrocuted you. Some times were worse than others, but, now you were basically trained to hate lightning. 

 

Rain started pouring on you both, and you and Loki huggles for warmth. You did your best to wrap the man in your blanket too. Shuffling was hard when you had a tail and no legs, but you worked it out and made sure he was warm too. After a couple more bolts of thunder and lightning, the god decided to leave. 

 

“I’m sorry darling..i’ll come back tomorrow..don’t Uh..you know...while I’m gone. Okay..?” He wanted you to be safe. Even though he had to go.

 

“Alright…” 

 

He watched sadly as your face fell, and remembered something. “Here!” He handed you a backpack. “I brought you books, and some paper and markers..and a phone. I’ll teach you how to use the phone tomorrow,.and I used magic so it won’t matter if any of it gets wet. So..enjoy yourself while I’m gone..okay?” 

 

You smiled sincerely. “Thank you...thank you so much…” you teared up you were so happy. It had been years since you had something to do. 

 

Nodding, Loki went to the car he brought before you stopped him. “Wait! I-i never got your name…” 

 

He smirked. “Loki. Loki Laufeyson. I’ll see you tomorrow…”

 

“(Y/N)”

 

“I’ll see you soon, (Y/N)”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!! I’m going to bring in the avengers soon dw, and sorry if this is a little sloppier then the last one! I tried sksksk but I’m not used to writing haha


	3. The courting begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft Loki and Reader :) 
> 
> Sorry if it’s sloppy I’m still a terrible writer 🤠

_ I’ll see you soon, (Y/N) _

_ —- _

The rest of your day had been about as enjoyable as every other thunderstorm. You had put the bag under the dock with you, and you were now hugging it tight as the electricity swirled in the water. Another blast of lightning hit near the lake and you let out a scream. It wasn’t terrible, but it shocked you every time and it hurt too. 

 

Unbeknownst to you, you had called Loki. The phone in the bag had activated and you had butt dialed his number, since it was the only one in his phone. The poor god picked up the phone to hear your soft cries as the lightning hit, and he felt, yet again, powerless to help. He didn’t even know why you were in pain. 

 

Loki tried to talk, to help over the phone, but you couldn’t hear him. He was useless. Another bolt of lightning hit and he dropped his phone out of fear. Leaning back he let out a frustrated noise, today just wasn’t his day. Or yours, apparently. Making his decision, he made his way to Thor’ room. 

—-

The thunder and, more importantly the lightning, had stopped enough to offer you comfort and rest. You were utterly exhausted from the nights before, so it was no surprise to you that you slept from when the thunderstorm ended to late the next afternoon. In your exhaustion, you hadn’t realized Loki and his brother come to your pond to make a few changes, and when you woke up you were happily shocked. You woke up in Loki’s arms as he read a book, already confused since you didn’t remember him getting there. Even more, you were underwater. How was he able to breathe? You looked down..and he had a tail?!

 

Your head spun around and you gave him a confused look over. He chuckled and placed the book on the floor of your pond. “Surprised darling?” He smiled wide at your shock. “I used a spell, so now when I touch the water of this lake, I can turn into a mermaid like you…” The god waited for a reply. 

 

“I-I-... that's—!!” You were happy beyond words, so you gave Loki a huge hug instead. 

 

“That’s not all darling…~” he took your hands and swam upwards, pulling you with him. 

 

Pulling you from where you were sitting, He dragged you through a sheet that had been draped over the dock;you hadn’t seen it there before. You came out to see various fish and other aquatic creatures. You darted away from your friend and started saying hi to the fish, there was even a small turtle that you binded with quite quickly. Loki watched from the sidelines, confused that you could apparently speak to underwater creatures, but finding your actions adorable nonetheless. There was more: he had brought you coral themed shelves stacked with books, art stuff, a laptop, all of it enchanted to stay as if it were dry. You teared up you were so happy, and you darted over to Loki. “Thank you...thankyouthankyout-“ 

 

He cut you off by pressing his soft lips to yours. You froze in a daze, heart soaring with glee. You hadn’t ever thought about having feelings for someone..you only knew about those feelings from faint memories of fairy tales your mom told you when you were small. But thinking about it, this was what you always thought it would feel like..

 

Loki was worried when you hesitated to kiss him back. But then, his chest got all warm and fuzzy when you did. His cold heart melted a little..and he smiled wide into the kiss. 

 

After a few seconds, Loki ended the kiss by pulling away. His mouth hovered centimetres away from yours while he smiled like an idiot. 

 

“I-I..” you didn’t know what to say. Your mind was flooded with various thoughts. Why did he like you? He was such a good kisser...would he want to date you? Just a fling? 

 

Loki cupped your cheek. “Darling...speak to me…” you hadn’t said anything for a while and it was worrisome. “Are you okay…?” 

 

“I..where is this going..? Do you just want a fling...or uh”

 

“I’d like to court you, darling.” He sounded so sure of himself. And...he was so amazing, how could you say no? 

 

“I’d like that too..” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are slow due to school and extra curricular but I’ll try and have more our soon! I finally have a outline for this too so it’ll have a little more purpose (?) So like, I won’t be floundering 
> 
> Get it
> 
>  
> 
> Floundering 
> 
>  
> 
> Fish


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, I’m ending this here because it uhhhhh kinda sucks! Sorry sksksk if I ever get better at writing then I might re make this and actually follow my plans for it

It was about a year after Loki started courting you. Time flew by now that you weren’t alone with your thoughts. Loki had been the perfect gentleman, taking you on dates, visiting you often.. he even recently found a spell that allowed you to walk on land with him, as long as you weren’t touched by water. 

 

Soon after he had cast the spell, you had gone to meet the Avengers, went to the mall, the aquarium, your time with him was perfect. And today, on the one year anniversary of where you met, it was about to get better.

 

You were having a fancy dinner in the forest, looking at the stars when Loki gets on one knee and proposes. His words were perfect, causing you to burst into tears. It was perfect. You were finally happy, and you were to be with him forever. It was the perfect ending to your perfect story. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going More for a soft Loki in this one, so I uh hope it’s cute enough so far? More to come soon 💙


End file.
